


The Doumeki Shizuka Files, or What Really Happened in the Music Room (as Recorded, Researched and Compiled by Investigative Underground Journalist Kumo Maki)

by Mushroom



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Humor, Journalism, M/M, Magic, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushroom/pseuds/Mushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underground Journalist Kumo Maki investigates a mysterious school incident surrounding Doumeki Shizuka and Watanuki Kimihiro. Here are a few excerpts of her interviews with various individuals who have witnessed the events...and who directly or indirectly know Doumeki and Watanuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doumeki Shizuka Files, or What Really Happened in the Music Room (as Recorded, Researched and Compiled by Investigative Underground Journalist Kumo Maki)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by episode #49 of the anime Card Captor Sakura, which is entitled Sakura and the Dangerous Piano. Thanks to star_flare for the beta-read!

Music Room Closed For Renovation, Mystery of the Broken Piano Solved  
Kumo Maki

After rumours about the haunted music room proliferated across the school last Monday, Principal Toshio Makoto finally addressed the burgeoning issue in an informal general assembly yesterday morning. Principal Toshio led a team of investigators consisting of two senior faculty members, discussed the situation with the two victims, and inspected the music room located at the fourth floor of the Kensou building. Despite the alarm of the students and faculty regarding the injuries caused by the damaged piano to students Doumeki Shizuka and Watanuki Kimihiro of section II-A, he stated that there was no cause for anxiety.

“Our school is definitely safe. The terrible incident in the music room was merely an accident; one of the legs of the grand piano broke and shot forward, hitting the two, before they pushed it back and it crashed to the wall,” said Principal Toshio, explaining the huge crack on the left wall next to the window.

Music teacher Sato Megumi also shared her findings, asserting that it was an accident. “The rumour seems to have sprung from class II-B, as they were the so-called witnesses to the incident. Rest assured that nothing extraordinary happened. This is simply a way to cause panic and paranoia within the school community.”

Meanwhile, the Music Room is under renovation, for the teacher’s council has implemented a new enhancement program for most of the abandoned class and lecture rooms at the Kensou building. “The program will concentrate on rebuilding and restoring some of the rooms in the building. The staff is now conducting daily inspections of school facilities, and new equipment have already been delivered. The building will be brand new soon.” said Principal Sato.

Doumeki Shizuka and Watanuki Kimihiro have declined to comment on the matter...

 

***

 

1.

Hah! You have approached the best person for the job.

Our club specialises in studying ruined or departed spirits, the Goryo, the ghosts of children past, animal spirits and the like. However, we do not exorcise these beings. We focus on our research, yet we do not seek to disprove or seek the truth, we merely want to gather all information. Our database is quite extensive, as you can see. We collect local legends and excerpts from popular stories, passed on from generation to generation, until they transform and branch out into different others, different words and locations with similar circumstances. Every place has the same ghost story, adjusted to relate to the minds of those who listen. Have you ever heard of an original ghost story, one that bears no semblance to others? Perhaps not. Spirits who seek vengeance by haunting a particular object is certainly nothing new. There is the tale of the furisode, the accursed kimono, and the ghost story of Yotsuya, which you already know, huh. Each school boasts of its own special array of school specters; they’re like mascots, tourist attractions. Following this thought, then we can say that quite a number of people have committed suicide in bathroom stalls, all in the same manner. Almost everyone has seen or heard about the long-haired girl with pale wrists and bloodred eyes. Your school was once a dump site for the rotting corpses of war victims. No school exists without the ghosts of its past; its enduring, vindictive memories.

The piano room incident…it is quite possible. A cursed piano, lifting itself off the ground, ready to kill – it’s more than frightening, it’s fascinating. And it is also heavily dramatic. I can already see it in my head; a talented pianist, driven to death by sheer madness and genius and pride and pressure. Perhaps she was alone in the music room, playing the keys with her eyes closed, drowning in the wonders of her own music while her murderer slit her throat. An ex-lover, an envious rival, a psychotic teacher…the possibilities are endless.

Or maybe the story was told to keep people away. A meeting place between star-crossed lovers, a place of dirty deeds and shameless acts. You know they say that our ancestors weaved stories about vengeful guardian spirits, to keep other tribes from attacking and pillaging their homes.

What?

What about Doumeki Shizuka and Watanuki Kimihiro?

 

 

2.

 

Um, good morning, how may I help you?

What do you mean you want to ask if there’s something going on with me and THAT—

Himawari-chan—

You know to be completely honest with you I don’t get why people are so, well, obsessed with him. He’s not likeable, not at all! He’s useless! He never talks! You’ll come up to him and say ‘hey, guess what, I think you did very well in our soccer match earlier, did you play a lot in middle school? You seem pretty athletic', because you’re just trying to strike up a conversation like a normal person, and then he looks at you slowly, and then grunts, like some caveman and…and then he smirks. Unbelievable. Does he think he’s this great, golden god of soccer? Oh no sir, he’s not anything, and I barely even talk to him and then he treats me like he knows me and I don’t get it, not at all. Now tell me if that isn’t annoying. And after that time he tried to hold my hand while his was icky and clammy and I mean, that isn't acceptable, I don't care if that madwoman says it's hitsuzen--yes?

Oh, I'm really sorry, but hitsuzen isn't like destiny at all, it's a bit more complicated than that...

Sorry. AND NOTHING HAPPENED LAST MONDAY, DON’T LISTEN TO THE RUMORS, I SWEAR I—

Oh, um, I’m very glad I could help.

 

3.

 

I think he’s likeable enough. A bit too silent…it’s unnerving if you’re the only two people in the room, but he’s cool. Also my partner in Home Economics. I remember one time, when I was fucking around in class and scalded myself, he well, he accompanied me to the clinic. He didn’t have to, I was fine—really. But he had that look on his face that you just don’t say no to. I wonder how that Watanuki guy manages to shout at him? Not a single sign of concern showed in his face, but he doesn’t have to. Be concerned, I mean. He just does things, I guess, accepts the natural order of things, but hey what’s so natural about liking…never mind.

I don’t know, I never talked to him. Oh, sure, I did, we talked about homework and I borrowed a pen once, but. You’d think you know him very well because he’s everywhere; conversations along corridors, the school newspaper, and hell, there’s a fucking research paper about the Music Room Incident. I’m not going to ask where this interview’s headed, but I am aware that there is an underground circulation of photos. Girls are scary, crazy creatures.

Ow! Sorry. He’s a big fuss, but you don’t know shit about him, no you don’t. He hangs out a lot with Kunogi and that weird fellow, and then that’s all there is to know. Hell, his friends are strange and noisy, but you don’t know them at all, either.

Always wondered and all, too.

I’ve more stuff to tell you, since we are classmates most of the time, although most of my opinions are based on observation and not real conversations, and…say, I think we’ll be able to talk better outside the classroom.

…How does Dukylon after school sound?

Sure. Tell me if you find out something. Tell me if it’s worth it.

 

4.

 

I don’t know anything, I promise! I just heard screaming and a huge crash and I checked and the piano hit the wall with this really sickening CRRRUUUNCH and Watanuki-san had his hands on his face and he was crying and Doumeki-san was there with his bow and he said something like, I’m not sure but it sounded something like, don’t do this to me. And Watanuki-san answered, I love you, I know I need you, but I can’t depend on you, I never will, and you deserve someone who can.

Doumeki-san shouted at him once, and that was when my classmates took notice. Sato-sensei stormed inside and made some wild hand gestures, and then shouted at us some more, but we didn't care.

I'm not sure if I'm even supposed to tell you this, but that shit was amazing.

 

 

5.

Ah, yes! Doumeki-kun and Watanuki-kun are the best of friends! It’s true that Watanuki-kun can get a little bit excited when Doumeki-kun teases him, but that’s just their special way of showing affection, of course! I remember one time, last Monday. I’m not really sure what happened, but I do know that they came from the Music room. Doumeki-kun was supporting Watanuki-kun and I was seriously so worried but since he was with Doumeki-kun, I knew he was alright. The moment Doumeki-kun told Watanuki-kun to cook something for him and he replied enthusiastically – though with a lot of loud words and complicated expressions involved, but that’s part of their performance – all my worries disappeared, and I knew that something wonderful happened!

What about me? Watanuki-kun is so kind!

You see, they truly are the best of friends, and I do agree that one might wonder what I am in the equation, tee-hee!

…

Doumeki-kun and Watanuki-kun are so precious! They certainly liven up lunchtimes, don’t you agree?

 

 

6.

 

Kyudo, I think, is a love story.

And no, I’m not talking about Cupid, that saccharine excuse for an archer. The simple movement of leveling the bow, of setting it down and letting go of the arrow, and then staring straight ahead with determination…it is selfless abandon, though it is never reckless. It is like shooting off towards the sky and to the expanding emptiness ahead.

Our sensei said once, hey you guys, listen here. I know you come from – pardon the expletives – fucking well-bred families but I don’t give a damn about that, you can chuck that shit out the window. Yes, those were his exact words. Good god, one would probably think how the hell that person became a teacher, and a teacher of Kyudo at that, but he’s our sensei and we listen to the clever bastard. So we all stood up and trembled with fear. He continued with ‘you spoiled brats, do you even know what Kyudo’s all about? Do you?’ And I do know, now. I sure do. But we said nothing, scared out of our wits. Doumeki-san saved us all by saying yes. Looking back, he was probably mocking us too, in that I’m-not-mocking-you way he usually does. I guess everyone respects him. Hell, we’re also afraid of him. I wonder how it feels, though, to be revered and feared…

It’s really difficult to explain, so I’ll try to tell you through Kakuto-sensei’s teachings, but. Hmmm. Let’s see. Here goes. Close your eyes. No, really. There, that’s right. You are an archer. You have your bow. Now. Feel the feathers through your fingers, the tingling of your senses, the steady rhythm of your heartbeat, and listen to the screaming of your head, the rattling of chains. You are caged in a world of strangers, and you need to find yourself. However, you shall not murder the screaming – you will set it free. And it will be a strong, flowing river of energy. Now listen. It is time to empty the river in your head. Everything is static and ineffective, every thing else is garbage – destroy them. Now.

Now. Your energy has to flow from your hands to your yugake, through your bow, to the bowstring, and finally to the arrow, until your soul soars forward. It shall hit another, thus creating a noiseless medley of soul-screaming. Emptiness towards completion. Nothing towards Yourself.

Exactly my point. Everything must be perfect. And to attain that perfection you must be slow, quiet, for technique is key.

That’s right. Kakuto-sensei asked us to do the necessary rituals before practice, and after our meditation he ordered Doumeki-san to try one shot. He bowed firmly and prepared himself.

The moment he stepped on the shai and faced the target, we knew he was in too deep.

Doumeki-san gripped the bowstring, left hand ready, eyes deep and searching. He turned his head, raised and brought down the bow – slowly, very slowly – and released the bow. It was a strong, flawless release, and he had reached his target, pinned it down; there was no escaping. None at all. Beautiful. You’d think that single moment was his whole life.

It seemed like, I mean, what I’m trying to say is, Doumeki Shizuka is that sort of person.

Now I don’t really know what happened there, why Doumeki-san hurried to the music room. Kakuto-sensei asked him to take another shot, and we prepared ourselves for another beautiful technique and he raised the bow and--and then he stopped. Just like that. Like he saw something. And then he ran. He turned around, hands gripping his bow, and ran away like he was in battle. I don't know how he knew. The Paranormal Club has been crowing about it for some reason, and they’ve been visiting every classroom and speaking in loud, obnoxious voices and all the girls seem excited and frustrated over something. Everyone is making a big deal out of it. Everyone’s asking questions. But all you need to do is to watch Doumeki-san.

You’re very welcome.

 

 

7.

 

I AM THE PERFECT PERSON TO TALK TO. YOU SHOULD HAVE APPROACHED ME EARLIER, YOU DUMBASS.

Sheesh. Sometimes I wonder why we’re friends!

Doumeki Shizuka, Doumeki Shizuka. Birthday, March 3rd. Lives in a temple with his parents and grandmother. Favourite hobby is archery and eating. His favourite food changes according to the season, or what’s NOT in season. I should know. I listen to Watanuki Kimihiro all the time. No, not eavesdropping. I was merely taking down notes, and if I were, as you said, eavesdropping, then it wouldn’t be so difficult, what with his loud voice ricocheting off the walls. What else?

His favourite colour is blue. A teacher asked him. Just so happened that I was scheduled to be there. Our organization has schedules, you see. Mine’s thursday afternoons, because I have class in the room next to his.

You can ask me anything. I probably have an answer to all your questions. Or, if I don’t have the answer, I can always ask. Someone else. What do you mean, have I talked to Doumeki Shizuka? Of course I haven’t. Are you an idiot? You don’t talk to Doumeki-kun. You just don’t. You just stare at him approximately five meters away or more, and then take down notes and share them with the rest of the girls. Seriously girl, you have a LOT to learn.

Listen, you can’t be all buddy-buddy with The Doumeki Shizuka. Not like we contest the benefits of friendship, but he gets to do the choosing, and there’s always the threat of being more than friends, and it’s an agreement between us girls that no one gets him, no one should. You’ve got to have respect, girl. One of us would feel so horrible if he’s taken. I mean, how would you feel if your supposed equal got the upper hand? Well, if he asks one of us, then I guess that breaks everything. Then again, that’s why we just follow him around, to avoid that sort of thing from happening. And you never, ever betray the organization.

Kunogi isn’t part of our group. I don’t think she belongs to anyone at all, but she does spend a lot of time with them, why do you ask?

Oh no, they’re not an item. I made sure of that.

The Music Room Incident. Fuck. Rika and I were trailing Doumeki-kun that time. We were right on schedule. He was running, bow in hand, heading towards the direction of the Music room. I started to panic then, because why the hell is he running around with his archery equipment in hand? He looked frantic, too. Well, he had a blank face, but his forehead was sweating like crazy. Yes, I notice these things, and that was enough to make me worry.

There was some sickening screaming inside the music room, and it wasn’t like anything I’ve ever heard. Seriously. It didn’t sound like Watanuki Kimihiro at all, but when Doumeki-kun opened the door, there he was.  
And then the door closed. Rika yanked it open and I saw Watanuki Kimihiro push Doumeki-kun away, calling him an idiot like he had every right to and next thing I knew, we were in the clinic.

We were shocked, I guess. Of what, I’m not really sure. But Doumeki Shizuka was there, staring at the both of us, and my insides just melted until I knew.

He was looking right through me, and there was, like, a totally weird smile on his face.

Doumeki Shizuka isn’t anyone to own. It’s the universal truth. I do hold on to information I know about him, though, close to my heart. That way at least I own some part of him. What does the colour blue do to you, anyway? What does it do to him? It makes him smile. It makes him smile even if he’s covered with bruises and there’s blood on his cheek, and what happened in the Music Room, anyway?

Why are you laughing? Hey, you know something, don’t you? What happened in there? Did you ask someone? What?

HEY!

 

 

8.

Oh god. Why should I care if those two nitwits met up in some secluded room or something? Packed lunches and shared umbrellas, am I the only one who notices these things?


End file.
